House of Sequel
by TrixieKrueger
Summary: The last chapter to House of Tanks, House of Lace. This can stand alone if you haven't read that yet...but you'll get the full picture if you do read it first. Touching Patricia's necklace with his special Osirian powers has an unexpected result for Eddie. Rated M for adult themes. Peddie. One shot.


**Pre-Reading: **To fully understand everything that's going on you might want to read my story House of Tanks, House of Lace first. You don't _have_ to, because this _can_ stand alone, but it would help you catch the references.**  
Rating:** M for adult situations. I'm serious. It's rated M for a reason. Don't read it if you can't handle it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

She dumped him. Splitsville. Kaput.

It hadn't been like previous disputes or past break ups. This time...it was _final_. Patricia had made that crystal clear between the month long silent treatment, cold stares when their eyes would unceremoniously meet, and not to mention the box of his things that had shown up at his and Fabian's door.

He wished he could say that he had a chance to speak with her—or rather, _at her_—when he received that box. But only a nearly inaudible knock followed by heavy stomps up the stairs and across the hall above him had announced its presence.

It was bittersweet for him to see such a wealth of memories gathered in one place. Some were more vivid than others, some more important. He wondered briefly if packing them up had had the same effect on her, if for only a second, but he reasoned that it probably didn't.

His copy of their favorite artist's first album took him back to the day she thought she had successfully lifted it from his room in America. Truth was, he had caught her trying to sneak it when he was returning with his snack and had let her take it without a word. His sweatshirt he had fought tooth and nail with her to make her wear in the cold Autumn air still smelt of her perfume. Speaking of which, the remainder of the new bottle he had bought for her sat directly beneath it.

Patricia definitely wasn't playing around this time; she was removing every little trace of him from her life.

The plane ticket that was going to take her back to America with him in a few weeks time was even packed carefully away off to the side. This whole mess had started when he had given that to her.

_"I love you, spend the summer with me...like a do over trip with a better ending!"_

Wrong. Oh, it was a do over...a do over break up.

I love you. The look on her face when that sentence had flown out of his mouth said it all.

_"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that..."_

As had the look that had followed that.

Eddie had meant that he didn't mean to say it _right that second_…not that he hadn't meant it at all.

"No…" his eyes pained shut as his fingertips grazed over the last thing he wanted to find in this box. "No, no, no!" he growled as tears threatened to spill out the corner of his eyes.

He chanced a look as the black studded box surfaced only to crash it and his fist to his forehead and mutter out a curse.

In all of their previous fights she had never even taken the necklace off. But now… Here it sat at the bottom of this box. The very first memory of him to be purged from her life.

Eddie popped the lid up, wanting desperately to feel close to her again. He ran a finger down one side of the delicate chain recalling the night he had given it to her.

He gasped when his touch reached the tank charm.

Suddenly he had been transported to an unknown location. Another vision.

_Patricia's face was blurry, but he could make out enough to know it was her. He would recognize that hair anywhere. Her left hand traveled up her own neck, the other roaming her body as she threw her head back; a diamond's faint sparkle on it matched the sparkly charm that lay against her collar bone._

_Eddie was staring up at her hazy figure, he couldn't **see** her body but he could **feel** it. The slow, deliberate movements she was making were enough to bring this picture into full focus for him. He didn't need to see clearly to know what was happening here.  
_

_She arched backward and a breathy moan escaped her throat at the sensation of the new angle. He stirred himself from the vision at his own groan in response._

His heart raced as he scoured the room for an intruding Fabian. A plague of new emotions flooded over him. Guilt. Shame. Hope. _Lust_.

But despite his guilt, unlike dreams, he had no conscious or subconscious control over these visions. They came and went as they pleased, always providing him with a glimpse into the possibilities of the future. A teaser, if you will, of what could happen if he didn't manage to ruin everything for himself. And boy, was he good at ruining things. The visions were sarcastic, and often unwelcomed, little reminders to him to not be stupid.

Getting back with Patricia in any capacity was one of the most important things he refused mess up.

He grabbed a pen and paper from his desk, scribbling the first thing down that came to mind and set out for the girls' landing. He stuffed the note into the box and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Once there, he would do exactly as she had:

Knock and leave the black box to be found.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

* * *

Patricia had always controlled every part of their relationship, and this had been no exception. She had set the tone, right down to what article of clothing came off and when. He had been shoved back onto the bed and when she was good and ready, she initiated it all with a ferocious kiss.

She wasn't playing around.

Eddie had winced at her pained expression as she lowered herself with no hesitation. But Patricia was tough and the discomfort hadn't lasted for long. Soon enough, they were right where his vision so many years ago had picked up.

Every detail was the same, right down to the way her hair fell as she threw her head back. His groan rumbled through her whole body at the sight before him. She stifled it with a series of peppered kisses. The silver tank charm on her necklace clanged off his throat in a steady but quickening rhythm. Eddie's grip on her hips dug deeper into her skin causing a pleasurable hiss to burst from her mouth.

Their eyes met for the first time in the duration of this process, their labored breathing the only sound to be heard. Words didn't have to be exchanged between them, their expressions said absolutely everything that needed to be said. He reached up to cup the side of her neck, the cold metal of his ring a soothing sensation to her flushed skin before guiding her into an gentle kiss. The coolness trailed down to toy with the object that had given him the hope that this moment would be possible and then onto where black lace had previously adorned. They traded turns nipping at the others lips as she continued her deliberate torture.

There came a moment that he could restrain himself no longer, Eddie causing Patricia to cry out his name when his hips met hers.

"_Please, Yacker_?" he choked out against her ear, the only actual planned words that had been spoken so far.

He felt her nod weakly against his cheek and he flipped them over.

She was absolutely breathtaking gazing up at him with challenging, yet hooded eyes. Her stare was so intense that he shuttered before halting his actions completely. Eddie refused to lose control so soon.

"Don't worry about it, Krueger," she encouraged with an urgency tinging her voice. It was as if she'd read his thoughts, or perhaps more likely, his face. But her legs winding around his waist was all the further invitation he needed.

He soon found his stride, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Kisses and breathless 'I love you's' were alternated against her skin in time with their synchronized movements. His hands roamed in desperate attempt to bring her up to speed and her nails grasped more and more frantically at his back until all at once she threw her head against the pillow, dragging his name out and bringing him over the edge with her.

Through pants for air and sloppy kisses they untangled themselves upon an elated curse word from Eddie. He brushed a thumb over her lips and Patricia pushed his damp hair off his forehead.

Grins curled up on each of their faces as their eyes ducked shyly away from one another. A ridiculous notion, they were well aware. But their dynamic had just changed again, and neither of them had ever done well with change in the past. They had to figure out where to go now from here and how they were going to get there together.

In true Patricia fashion, she was the first to encourage and steer the conversation, "Not bad… For a slimeball husband."

He smirked, tackling her again to the sound of her shrieks and giggles.

Mrs. Yacker Miller. He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N:** _I didn't realize until I had finished this that it is also very similar to themes in Forced Feelings. I try not to be too repetitive between story themes so I'm sorry about that. You can decide for yourself what his note said and how they got back together. I know what I had in mind, but it's more fun if you can decide what you think is right. And yes, I do believe they would wait…because Patricia is hesitant, scared, and guarded about everything else.  
_


End file.
